Episode 3217 (24th April 1991)
Plot Andy tells Phil that he'll have to wait until Liz returns for an answer. Alec sends Jack to the printers to oversee and pick up Alf's campaign posters. Raquel threatens to resign from Bettabuy if she can't do the fashion show. Angie doesn't know where she's going to get another model but gets no sympathy from Ben Williams. Alf's posters contain an unfortunate spelling error - "Alf Roberts - The People's Fiend". Alf thinks he's finished. Deirdre is interviewed by the Gazette. The reporter, Jeff Longton, goes easy on her, portraying her as a conscientious councillor and strong single mother. Reg agrees to Raquel's modelling to keep her at Bettabuy, on the condition that Bettabuy is prominently mentioned in the program. Curly realises that the two boxes of biscuits Reg is donating to the organisers won't seal the deal and adds a couple dozen bottles of wine to the package. Reg also decides to attend the event himself. Joss forges the references but worries about Jack's etiquette and gives him a lesson on the subject. Jeff Longton is a friend of Phil's who is writing an article supporting Deirdre to repay a favour to him. He tells Phil he's discovered that Alf has another woman. Angie finishes with Ben when he tells her that she's getting worked up over nothing. Her mood lightens when Curly arrives with the news that Raquel can model for her after all. Vera is wary of the new, civilised Jack. Alf arranges an interview on local radio. Phil wants to spread it around about Alf's woman but Deirdre worries it'll backfire. Cast Regular cast *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Jeff Longton - Jeffrey Robert *Ben Williams - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 4th February 2003 was trimmed by 2" at the start of the scene where Jeff Longton crosses the street and encounters Phil Jennings. The ITV3 repeat on 7th January 2019 contained the same edit. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The election campaign hots up - but are the candidates really in control? Will Curly find a way of stopping Reg from blocking Raquel's career? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,690,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes